Skill Effect Guide
Some Skills have extra effects...in this Guide you will find different Main Skills and Guardian Skills with the introduce of the different effects! 'Effect Skills' ''Special Effect Skills ''Catch Me If You Can Skill The skill deal XX dmg for each Movement of the enemy.And this skill is an all-time-buff-skill,means its works till the hitted enemy is defeated. But the dmg is against armor!!! Example with 150 dmg for each move: '' Enemy have' 0 Armor: =deal 150 dmg for each Move''' Enemy have 100 Armor: = deal 50 dmg for each Move This skill is the Main-Skill for the Hit & Run-Tactic!!!(the skill ahve a cooldown of 25,after hitting the nemy 2 times with this skill,the amount of dmg will of course increase) ''Onmyoji Cat 3rd Skill (Guardian) It increase the distance + range of all Kido skills to max. Best use for supporting,and long time Enemy-Buff Example: after use Onmyoji cat 3rd skill,you can use Velvet (stun) Skill, the range + distance will be max,so you can Stun all enemys in 1 turn. '(best combination,is for the Tactic:Buff + Long Range atacks)' Poison Effect Poisen Skils are the best Skills for Enemys with High HP and / or High Armor. Reason 1. Poisen skills deal the poisen-dmg, no matter how much Armor the Enemy have. Reason 2. it is an 'all-time-Buff-Skill,means the effect ends when the enemy is defeated!!! ''Night Soul Parade Skill'' Cooldown 8...so you can use this Skill more times to increase the dmg for each hit. ''Hachimata 3rd Skill (Guardian'') Cooldown 25...so you can use it for the long time fights. ''(poisen Skills are a good choice,if you wanna play a Hit & Run-Tactic)'' Bleeding Effect Bleeding Atacks are good for long time fights,because it reduce each turn HP & CP of the hitted enemy!!! BUT the Bleeding-dmg is against armor.That means,vs Enemys which Armor is higher than your Bleed-dmg it will become useless and deal just 1 Bleed-dmg. ''Mushoken Skill'' Cooldown 8,and distance 2 ''Niten Ichi-Ryu Skill'' Cooldown 8,and distance 1 ''(good for using Tactic "Hit & Run"...example: stun enemy go close to him,atack with Bleed-Skills,and then run till the cooldown become 0 again)'' Reduce Damage Effect this Skills can reduce the amount of dmg which you normaly would take!!! ''Kaku 3rd Skill (Guardian)'' Cooldown 25 ; reduce dmg for 3 turns by 50%!!! Extra Info: '''Using 2 Kaku in Battle and the Skills work @ the same time will NOT reduce the dmg for 100% Example: enemy dmg = 1000 ->activate 1st Kaku = enemy dmg 500 -> activate 2nd kaku=enemy dmg 250 ''Pumpkin 3rd Skill (Guardian) 'cooming soon!!' ''Unbeatable Skill This Skill increase your Armor. For Each 1 Armor = minus 1 dmg (This Skills are good in use for Player which fight close to enemy,using a lot skills with low distance) ''Strengthen Effect Increase Stats or 'Element dmg!!! ''Power Strengthen Increase Power Stats of all Teammembers. 1 Power increase = +0.0013157894736842105263157894736842% of Skill Power (Example: if u have 1000 Skill Power Like Jumonji Slash Basic Power then every +1 power increase = +1.315789473684210526315789473 Skill Power. If you Put +19 Power Tama = 1000+25 Skill Power of Jumonji Slash ''Element Strengthen'' Increase the Skill dmg. Example: your Ninjutsu Atack have 1000 dmg, and you use Ninjutsu + 200% Skill = 1k + 2k = 3000 dmg ''Transform Effect ''Nekomata 3rd Skill (Guardian) Transform All Orbs To Healing Orbs ''Minimizing of You Skill'' Minimizes Target Permantly and Weaken all armor for 1 turn ''Burning Effect ''Fire Rain Skill Deal additional dmg , BUT it is against Armor. Fiery Spiraling Shuriken Deal additional dmg ,'' BUT it is against Armor.'' (Against Armor = if the Enemy-Armor is higher as your Burn-dmg,than the Burn dmg become 1) ''Immobilse Effect ''Immobilise Skills ar good for use that the enemy cant come to close to you!!! best use vs enemy with Bakuda Atacks (yellow Enemys) The Immobilise-Effect make it for the enemy impossible to make a Move,so take attention not to be in the Enemy-Atack-Range. ''Chidori Katana Skill'' Cooldown 8, distance 2 -> 2 Turns Immobilise ''Sealing Blow Skill'' Cooldown 8, distance 3 -> 2 Turns Immobilise (good use for "Long-Range-Atack" -Strategy, BUT some Enemys can be just Immobilise for 1 Turn!!!) ''Drain Effect Drain-Effects which take HP or CP from Enemy and give it to the Skill User!!! ''Ghost Slash Skill Drain a good amount of HP, good for use when the Main-Avatar is your Tank!!! ''Piercing Beam Skill'' The must have/use Skill for Player with low CP!! ''Stun Effect ''Velvet Encampment Skill This skill Stuns the enemy for''' 2 Turns''' = Enemy can NOT move and can''' NOT atack''' you in that effect time!!! BUT some Enemys can be just Stunned for 1 Turn,so take care!!! 'Leap Attack' Skill To Catch enemy which use "Hit and Run" Tactic & good use for "Bakuda" ''Player to come close to Enemy very fast !!! ''Wild Tiger Skill Leap Attack 3 Square Ahead (Single Target) ''Tsubame Gaeshi Skill'' Leap Attack 4 Square Ahead (2x2 Area Attack) 'More Time Attack' The Skills below are Skills which Atack Enemy more times (the basic dmg will be split in seperate atacks) Example: Death Accupuncture basic dmg 900 = Atack Enemy 3 times with 300 dmg BUT if the Enemy have Armor + 100 then you will deal for each Hit just= Attack Enemy 3 times with 200 dmg !!! This Info is Just Important for using this skills vs. Enemys with High Armor. Death Accupuncture Skill = Attack enemy 3 Times Niten Ichi-Ryu Skill '' = Attack enemy 7 Times ''Ultra Spiraling Shuriken Skill = Attack enemy 3 Times Scarleto.Lui (talk) 18:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Skill Category:Guide